The Ghost of Something Good
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Ela não tinha certeza sobre qual acontecimento havia disparado a necessidade de fazer o que estava prestes a fazer, tudo o que sabia era que precisava devolvê-lo ao seu dono original.


**N/Bru:** Aquele episódio 6x09 me fez querer escrever alguma coisa sobre essa situação de Brennan e Booth. Especialmente o comportamento de Booth. Essa fic é depois do 6x09 e** NÃO **contém spoilers para os episódios que se seguem. Feliz 2011, pessoal! Obrigada pelo apoio e reviews e que esse ano seja melhor pro nosso shipper!

* * *

**The Ghost of Something Good  
Booth & Brennan  
Angst**

Ela não tinha certeza sobre qual acontecimento havia disparado a necessidade de fazer o que estava prestes a fazer – talvez o sentimento que aquele objeto não a pertencia mais, talvez todas as lembranças associadas a ele e em como elas ameaçavam a sua recente melhorada capacidade de compartimentalizar -, tudo o que sabia era que _precisava_ devolvê-lo ao seu dono original.

Bateu na porta do escritório dele e ao perceber sua presença, uma surpresa – que antes não existia, considerando que passavam a maior parte do seu tempo fora do trabalho juntos – apareceu nos olhos do seu parceiro e ele acenou com a cabeça, silenciosamente permitindo-a entrar no local.

"Hey." – A cumprimentou e ela não deixou de notar a apatia na sua voz, a ausência cada vez mais presente do seu apelido e todas as outras diferenças presentes na face do homem a sua frente que ela já não reconhecia mais.

Havia desisto, na verdade, finalmente compreendendo o que ele dissera semanas antes de partirem em caminhos separados: "tudo tem que mudar." E mudara. Ela só não estava preparada para _ele_ mudar. Com uma chacoalhada na cabeça, afastou aqueles pensamentos, que ultimamente só serviam para machucá-la e lembrá-la da vida de arrependimento que estava vivendo e compartimentalizando, esquecendo, _ignorando_.

Desde a noite, há dois meses, em que praticamente pedira uma chance para ser logo em seguida rejeitada, decidira voltar para a sua concha, sua bolha de conforto e ciência e ossos onde ninguém podia alcançá-la. Machucá-la. Era esperta o suficiente para notar os olhares dos seus amigos, dizendo-a que eles sabiam o que ela estava fazendo, voltando a ser a cientista fria e sozinha que eles conheceram 7 anos atrás, mas não se importava. Precisava concentrar-se apenas no seu trabalho, a única coisa sobre a qual tinha algum tipo de controle e que nunca, a menos que assim ela desejasse, mudaria. Uma constante.

"Hey." – Respondeu de volta, andando até uma das cadeiras e ocupando uma delas. Ele cobraria explicações quando ela lhe dissesse o motivo da sua vinda até ali, quando ela lhe _mostrasse _o motivo da sua vinda até ali, e mesmo sem entender completamente o que esperava alcançar com suas futuras e breves ações, iria explicá-las mesmo assim.

Vagarosamente, abriu sua bolsa – sentindo a cada deliberado movimento o olhar perfurador e curioso dele – e sem perder tempo – afinal, colocara o artefato em um lugar fácil e que a permitiria achá-lo imediatamente – retirou-o e colocou-o em cima da mesa.

Booth olhou do recém mostrado item para ela meia dúzia de vezes, enquanto ela apenas o estudou, capturando todas as emoções que passaram pelo rosto dele e viu a confusão misturando-se com a incredulidade que se misturou com uma melancolia rápida, mas que esteve ali, por uma fração de segundos.

"Estou devolvendo-o para você." – Explicou, direta e objetiva. Parte dela esperou que ele esticasse o braço, pegasse o presente que um dia lhe dera e não pedisse por explicações. Outra parte desejou que ele confrontasse-a, demandasse uma explicação por aquela atitude sem sentido.

"Por quê?" – Perguntou, levantando os olhos para encontrar os dela, recusando-se a pegar de volta o que era dela por direito e, mais importante, significava tanto para a parceria deles.

Brennan contemplou a pergunta por alguns segundos, seus olhos focados no Brainy Smurf parado a sua frente e o dia em que o recebera voltou a sua mente em um filme de 30 segundos, fazendo-a em seguida encará-lo com uma nova confiança em toda sua postura.

"Eu já havia perdoado você por ter rido de mim, logo, o Brainy Smurf não era necessário para me fazer desculpá-lo. Mesmo assim, você insistiu que eu ficasse com ele. Lembra das suas palavras?"

_Lembra quem você era?_ – era a segunda pergunta nos seus olhos, e por não conhecê-lo mais, não tinha certeza se ele conseguiu lê-la.

"Eu pedi para que você ficasse com o Brainy Smurf e ele lhe lembraria do quão longe eu havia chegado." – Ele repetiu suas palavras como se as tivesse dito no dia anterior e em outra ocasião, ela sorriria, feliz por aquele momento significar tanto para ele quanto significava para ela.

A verdade é que, na situação em que estavam, nada mais parecia significar o que um dia fora importante e vital para eles, nem mesmo a parceria que desde que voltaram tornava-se mais e mais profissional.

"Para me lembrar o quanto você tinha evoluído." – Ela completou, fitando-o séria e com a mesma expressão que usava como uma máscara há dois meses, uma que não mostrava absolutamente nada, a ninguém. Outra máscara agora, não a que ele aprendera a ler e havia retirado dela dia após dia, caso após caso, ao longo dos anos, mas uma que ela vestia antes de sair de casa, todos notavam, e ele não mais se importava em transpassá-la.

Booth assentiu, invariavelmente relembrando como ela havia corrigindo-o sobre quanto tempo levava para algo evoluir e em como os dois estavam inclinados um na direção do outro naquele momento, seus olhos brilhando e ambos impossibilitados de quebrarem aquela conexão estabelecida.

"Guardei-o em uma das gavetas do meu escritório." – Continuou, as palavras fluindo de um jeito que ela não havia antecipado. – "Por vezes, quando estávamos em um beco sem saída durante algum caso, retirava-o de lá e segurava-o em minhas mãos. E por mais irracional que seja admitir isso, considerando que ele é apenas um objeto inanimado, Brainy Smurf me ajudava a pensar." – Quase abrira um sorriso, mas deteve-se no último instante, escolhendo continuar com seu discurso antes que ele se cansasse dela e de suas palavras, como acontecia freqüentemente agora.

"Mas na maioria das vezes, olhar para o Brainy Smurf era como, metaforicamente falando, olhar não só para a sua evolução como pessoa, mas para a minha também. Para quem eu era antes de você me entregá-lo, para quem eu era no momento que eu o ganhei e para quem eu fui me tornando depois. E me sentia orgulhosa disso. De mim." – Soltou uma risada baixa e sarcástica e no ouvido dos dois, soou bem próxima a que ela soltara no carro dele, no meio da chuva, no meio de desespero e dor e corações _esmagados_. – "Até nós dois voltarmos e tudo mudar."

Ele franziu o cenho, remexeu-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços, seu instinto alertando-o de que não gostaria das palavras que seguiriam.

"Eu não sei mais quem você é, Booth. E você não sabe mais quem eu sou."

A verdade daquela simples sentença foi como um murro no estômago dele e sua face até então ali composta, reagiu a dor que sentiu por dentro, e seus braços cruzados apertaram-se ainda mais. Queria rebatê-la, dizer que não era bem assim, mas não conseguiu. Havia mentido muito desde que voltara, fingido muito, e entre todas as verdades escondidas que ignorava e fugia, a que ela citara era a mais fácil de perceber: não eram mais Bones e Booth. Eram apenas parceiros, no sentido puro da palavra e não no que eles dois haviam reinventado.

"Bones..."

"Você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade, Booth." – Cortou-o, cansada de repente de toda aquela história. Queria enfiar o objeto azul na mão dele, dizer adeus e dar as costas. Voltar a refugiar-se na sua casa – nem o próprio Jeffersonian possuía mais esse papel, cada parte do lugar lembrando-a de algum momento especial ocorrido entre eles, ou até mesmo entre eles e os squints, sua família toda quebrada -, longe de Brainy Smurf, de Booth, e do mundo para o qual escolhera fechar-se. De novo.

"Não posso mais tê-lo." – E olhou demoradamente para o Smurf, quase soltando outra risada irônica quando o pensamento de que teria falta dele – de um objeto sem quaisquer poderes intrínsecos – surgiu na sua mente. – "Não posso mais olhar pra ele e lembrar de como todas as coisas que você me ensinou e me fez evoluir provaram-se uma mentira."

"Elas não são,"

"Elas são, Booth. E não tente me dizer o contrário." – Havia algo no tom que ela usara, uma resignação e tristeza que quase o impulsionaram a sair da cadeira e pegá-la nos seus braços. Dizê-la o quanto ela havia evoluído e a pessoa maravilhosa que ela era. Mas não tinha esse direito, havia perdido-o junto com tudo que eles um dia foram.

"Do que... Do que você está falando?" – Odiou por sua voz ter partido, mas não se importou. Precisava ouvir o que ela queria dizer com tudo aquilo, precisava _entendê-la _como desde que voltaram não se esforçara para entender.

Ela cruzou os braços também, algo dentro dela dizendo que o momento seguinte era o seu objetivo ao devolver o Smurf para ele. Era o momento que em diria tudo que precisava dizer desde o instante em que o olhou nos olhos e não o encontrou lá. Nem no seu sorriso. Nem no Founding Fathers após os casos. Nem na sua casa nas horas mais inapropriadas. Nem na sua vida.

"Você me disse que amor é transcendental e eterno." – Viu nos olhos dele o reconhecimento da frase. – "Então você me disse que sabia sobre nós, desde do começo." – Engoliu em seco, e rapidamente continuou. Não daria chance para que as cenas sobre o dia ao qual estava se referindo entrassem na sua mente e destruíssem a fachada que construíra ao redor do seu rosto. – "O que, eu acredito, quer dizer que você sentia algo por mim desde do primeiro dia que nos conhecemos."

Ele concordou com a cabeça, seguindo a lógica dela e temendo onde ela iria chegar.

"Antes do nosso primeiro beijo," – _"Houve contato de línguas." _– "você também disse achar que aquilo entre nós ia para algum lugar." – Ele voltou a assentir, toda a sua força de vontade impedindo-o de relembrar aquele primeiro beijo. O gosto dela na sua boca. As línguas se encontrando e enrolando pela primeira vez. A chuva. A tequila. _Eles_. – "E, de certa forma, para você, aquilo entre nós foi para algum lugar. Ao longo dos anos, você começou a desenvolver sentimentos por mim."

Ele fechou os olhos, arrependendo-se de não ter simplesmente pego o Brainy Smurf sem mais explicações.

"E voltando as suas palavras e o que elas significaram naquela noite nas escadas do Hoover, eu acredito que você sentia amor por mim."

Ela observou quando ele descruzou os braços, agarrou a ponta da mesa com as duas mãos e segurou-se ali. Sabia que ele não queria escutar nada daquilo, mas também sabia que ele _merecia_ escutar.

"Se você acredita que o amor é transcendental e eterno, se você sabia desde do começo, como isso tudo pode desaparecer sete meses depois? Como você pode em um minuto me querer por 30, 40 e 50 anos e no seguinte, dizer que precisa seguir em frente?" – Sentiu sua calma esvaindo-se, a raiva e ressentimento substituindo-a de uma forma lenta e lutou desesperadamente para não ceder ali na frente dele.

Ele passou um minuto inteiro em silêncio, na maior parte desse tempo ouvindo as perguntas dela de novo e de novo. Elas ecoavam ao seu redor, tomando forma e proporções que pareciam que iria sufocá-lo. E então ele levantou, espalmando pesadamente suas duas mãos na mesa e inclinando-se na direção dela.

"Eu não podia esperar _eternamente_ por você, Bones!" – Gritou, irritado com como ela podia se atrever a fazer aquelas perguntas. A chegar naquele ponto. A confrontá-lo daquela forma.

"Você podia ter lutado por mim!" – Ela gritou de volta, também se levantando e espalmando suas mãos na outra ponta da mesa, seus narizes a meros centímetros um do outro agora. Respirou fundo e imediatamente arrependeu-se das suas palavras, de ter explodido, mas continuou, esquecendo a sua preciosa compartimentalização. Era tarde demais para isso e havia alcançado o ponto sem retorno.

"Eu lhe falei que não podia mudar, que não sabia como, e você simplesmente me lançou um olhar desapontado. O que você esperava que eu pensasse?" – Ele pareceu prestes a falar algo, mas fechou a boca, e ela aproveitou para terminar aquilo de uma vez por todas. – "Obviamente concluí que quem eu era não era o suficiente para você e agora, claramente percebo que nunca fui. Que amor realmente não passa de reações químicas ou você não conseguiria ter seguido em frente. Se amor tivesse algum tipo de lógica própria,"

E para seu desespero, sentiu que duas lágrimas haviam rolado pelo seu rosto, detestando-se por isso. Desde que chorara na frente dele, não, que _soluçara_ na frente dele, como nunca mais havia feito desde que seus pais a abandonaram – e, nessa ocasião, encontrava-se sozinha em seu quarto – prometera a si mesma que se ele não podia mais abraçá-la quando estava com medo, não podia mais chorar na frente dele também.

"Você não poderia ter conseguido tão facilmente, Booth. Não... poderia." – E baixou a cabeça, gotas das suas lágrimas caindo e pontilhando a mesa de madeira dele. Soltou sua recentemente adquirida risada sarcástica e balançou a cabeça, como se para clareá-la.

Tinha certeza que ele entendia cada argumento que ela falara, mesmo que, quando pensasse bem, eles não fizessem o menor sentido na sua mente. Faziam na dele. E faziam no seu coração metafórico. Deu um passo pra trás, erguendo a cabeça e encontrando-o com os olhos vidrados em nenhum ponto em particular. Não esperava uma resposta, porque não havia uma e era melhor que ele não falasse nada, não prometesse nada, não a _ensinasse_ nada.

Havia acabado de passar pela porta do escritório quando sentiu a mão dele no seu pulso, girando-a mais rudemente do que ela esperava, e encontrou-o com os olhos pegando fogo. Era uma das reações que esperava, mas a pergunta feita por ele a pegou desprevenida.

"E Jasper? Não vai me devolver também seu precioso porquinho?"

E antes que fizesse algo que se arrependeria, antes que quebrasse pela segunda vez sua promessa de não chorar na frente dele, ignorou as palavras e seu tom maldoso e voltou a dar as costas, pronta para sair dali. Apenas para sentir a mão dele de novo, apertando seu pulso mais forte dessa vez e em um único movimento virou, soltando-se, a palma da sua mão colidindo com um lado do rosto dele. E ali, com aquela tapa, eles estavam de volta no começo.

O barulho da agressão ecoou pelo ambiente deserto e ela apenas encarou-o de volta, novamente naquela noite decorando as emoções que passavam pelo rosto dele: surpresa, fúria, descrença. _Culpa_.

"Jasper me lembra a primeira vez em que eu matei para salvá-lo." – Decidiu explicá-lo, talvez ele também merecesse aquilo após a esbofeteada recebida. – "E por mais que você tenha mudado, manter você vivo ao matar aquele homem, isso não é algo que eu me arrependa ter feito."

Voltou a dar as costas, esperando que ao sair do FBI daquela vez, eles não levassem um ano para conseguirem estar na mesma sala. Esperou que ele compreendesse as suas próprias ações e em como elas haviam destruído tudo que um dia ele construíra e ensinara a ela. Esperou que ele _evoluísse_.


End file.
